Zorie (Part 1)
by Anjel
Summary: A new mission for Heero... Code Name: Zorie.


# Zorie

## by: Anjel (me)

* * *

I never understood how people who do nothing could get ahead in life. For about a month I tried it, and miserably failed. I decided then and there that I'd do my work. But I still had to catch up. After moving to a new school, I've figured it out. Go me. They have _other_ people do their work!!

So now, standing here with a pale Jolly Green Giant smirking down at me, I've decided that I really didn't want to know. I sighed, and glanced up swiftly. I wonder if I should point out he had bad breath? I mean, if he's going to do this often, doesn't he need the people alive?

"Do you have it, Baka?" He seemed to be referring to me.

I wonder if he'd let me get back to him on that one... Reaching into my binder I pulled out the paper I'd worked _hours_ on, and handed it to him. Anything's better than withstanding _his_ breath!!

"Piers. Where's Duo?" a calm voice asked behind Goon Number 1.

He paled (even more, the pasty jerk) and turned around. Still somewhat pinned to the locker, I studied voice-boy. Of medium height and slight build, he wasn't very threatening. But his eyes... Hmmm... I'm switching his name to Homicidal Tendencies boy, RIGHT NOW!! He seemed to be boring flaming holes into Goon #1; Goon #2 just held onto me and seemed to look everywhere else but at him. 

"H-heero," Goon #1, or shall we say: Piers, cleared his throat. "He...uh...'

"If I don't see him in five minutes... whole and intact... Omae o Korusu."

I'm not sure exactly what that means...I knew I should've brushed up more in my conversational Japanese...but, I doubt he was saying, "I love you." Not with that tone; not with that look. I'll have to remember that line...

"We'll go find him for you... after we're finished," Piers gave me a pointed look. Great. Thrilling. Really. Be still my heart. And I thought they didn't care. Don't I feel special...

Heero turned his glare at me. Yeah...this day just gets lovelier. "Looks to me like it's done," his voice dismissed. Oh. My hero...really.

I grinned. I couldn't help it! That pun was not intended...Besides, it was fun to see the two Goons practically running from someone half their size _and_ number. "Thank you, Heero....?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Yuy." He started walking off.

Yes!!! First contact made... Please tell me they're not _all_ like him. Life really can get worse. I had to work with Homicidal Tendencies Boy _and_ four others who may or may not be replicas of him?!! No thanks.

Now all I had to do was keep up with him. Easier said then done. this is just peachy. "Wait!" I called out. Although he didn't stop, he _did_ slow down...What a gentleman...

"Heero...I really did appreciate what you did..." I tried not to laugh at my sugary tone. Gag.

"Hn," was his only reply.

Oo! What a talker! Looking around, I noticed we were walking towards three boys. Please let this be them... _Please_ let this be them!! I studied them as we approached. They all seemed to be about the same height, but from there they were almost opposites. One was blonde and very sweet looking, one was black-haired and serious looking; one was brunette with long pointy bangs.

Blondie smiled immediately upon seeing me, but Bang-boy didn't. "Who's this?" he asked.

Heero looked at me, or was that a glare? I'm beginning to think he had a permanent glare... "I'm Zorie," I answered easily.

Bang-boy nodded and introduced everyone. "I'm Trowa, and this," he pointed to Blondie. "is Quatre. And he's Wufei," he looked at Serious.

"Come on, Baka," I heard Piers voice exclaim.

"Stop and fight me like a man, Kisama!! You dared touch Shinigami's hair!!!" I turned to see Piers dragging a person by the hair. The sex of that person seemed to be indistinguishable, _unless_...That had to be Duo...

"Kuso," Heero swore under his breath. See, I knew him talking wasn't a figment of my imagination... he _does_ talk!!

"We, uh - found Duo for you..." Piers blurted out, letting go of Braid-boy's hair.

"Found?!!" Duo rubbed his scalp. Piers smacked a hand over Duo's mouth. Oh, he's a bright one. Even if that _wasn't_ obvious, and if he actually pulled off keeping Duo muted, the minute he left...Duo would talk. Heero gave Piers an evil glare and I waited patiently for his greasy hair to scorch. Miracuously, it didn't. The chicken ran away before he spontaniously combusted from Heero's glare.

Duo, still rubbing his scalp, grinned at me. "Who're you?"

I started to think about answering when Quatre did so for me. "This is Zorie, and I decided to ask her to tea. Anyone else want to join us?"

Tea? The things I do for my government! I tried to look happy; I managed to pull off something close to... well... like I was eating a sour lemon. oh well... close enough... I wonder if I could talk him into Koolaid? Probably not... The guys looked as interested in tea as I _felt_. "I-uh..." they managed to get out. Quatre looked hopeful, Heero said, "Hn," and somehow we are now all having tea. Great.

So here I am... looking down into my cup of steaming tea... trying to bring it up close enough to drink. I held my breath and sipped. It tasted like a gorillas' armpit... or something bad like that. I managed to gag down some more. Go me.

"So...you new here? I mean, I haven't seen you around...Have I?" Quatre looked at me apologetically.

"I've been here about a week now..." I heard my voice trail off. Maybe they wouldn't ask anymore questions... Maybe...

Heero looked at me incredulously. How _does_ he do it? It can't be easy to glare incredulously! "You've been here a week and you already have Piers on you?!!"

I cleared my throat. "I..uh..yes."

"Wow! You must be smart. I could use some help in English..." Duo's face looked hopeful.

This would be easier than I thought. "Uh...sure...?" I looked at the guys to see if I'd be accepted. Quatre smiled and Trowa nodded. Duo was grinning sloppily and Wufei shrugged. We all turned to Heero.

"Hn." Was that a positive hn or a negative hn?

Duo pulled out an English book...from who knows where..and started firing questions at me. My guess was that was a positive hn... Duo's smarter than he appears. From the intelligent questions he was asking, I could only assume he'd been slacking. Yet another person who could pull off doing nothing..real well. Heero leaned over us and pointed out an answer we couldn't find and I smiled at him. He grunted his "hn" and Duo seemed to take that as some sort of answer. What foreign language was he speaking?!! I shrugged and looked back down at the book.

"He-ero!" an annoying voice wrang out.

"Not Relena. Please don't be Relena," Duo begged.

"Hi, Relena," Quatre welcomed her.

I looked up to see Relena clinging to Heero. Studying his face, I couldn't tell how he felt... but... he _was_ making an attempt to stop being the girl's lifeline. She just clung tighter and babbled incessantly at him.

"No baka onna..." Duo mumbled.

Okay: no baka... that means something like idiotic... Does onna mean girl? Maybe Duo could help me with my Japanese...

"Who's this, He-ero?" Relena seems to have noticed me. Joy.

He was silent for so long, I thought he'd forgotten either my name or that I even existed... "Zorie," he finally answered.

"Zorie...?" She smiled at Heero.

They turned to me expectantly. Finally, Relena stopped drooling into Homicidal Tendency Boy's eyes, to look at me. "Yasaman," I answered softly.

Her eyes widened and Wufei turned me about. "Yasaman?!!" he asked gruffly. 

"Yes, my name is Zorie Yasaman." He looked me in my eyes, searching through my soul. Finally! Maybe _now_ I can complete my mission...

"Yasaman of the Xallon* Yasamans?" Wufei studied my eyes for truth.

"My father was-_is_ Taerr Yasaman, of Xallon," I answered.

"But he-"

"Shutup Duo," Heero commanded.

"Your father was the King of Xallon?" Wufei again asked me to confirm.

"My father _is_ the King," I answered fiercely.

Wufei looked at me sadly and backed away. He bowed to me consolingly. "It was reported he was dead... Gomen..."

"It was reported I was dead too. Do I look dead to you?!!" He had to be alive...he just had to!

"You want us to help find him," Trowa said quietly.

"I-uh..." What did they want from me? Of course I want them to find my Father!

"I'll help!" Duo smiled at me. He looked down at my work. To my name. I could see the question forming. "But this says that your name is Zorie _Swanson_."

"Your mother's maiden name," Wufei said softly.

"And your name is really Duo Simms? Or his: Quatre Ardans? Or his: Trowa Gaede? I think not, Duo Maxwell." I smirked at him.

"I see," Trowa murmurred.

"Yeah, but we're only here temporarily. We're waiting for Heero to tell us our new mission." Duo explained. They're waiting for _Heero_ to talk?! Maybe they should've gotten permanent names...

"This is our new mission," Heero commanded. Oh sure, he just had to prove me wrong.

"But He-ero!" Relena's voice whined. "How are you going to explain this to everyone? Nobody knows about Xallon! It's considered Top Secret!"

"That's right. If you weren't a Peacecraft..." Quatre thought out loud.

"If you weren't Gundam Pilots..." Relena countered. Oh Gods. Relena Peacecraft. I should've known. Life _does_ get worse...

I remember my mom once telling me about her. "It's not that she's stuck up or rude...It's just she's so self-involved, sweetie. She focuses so much on her problems that she doesn't see anything else. She's also used to getting her own way. That's not her fault, just the way she was raised. I don't mean to give you a bad view of her honey, just help you to understand her when you meet." Gee thanks mom. Maybe if you hadn't had said _when_...

Heero looked at me...I mean as in not glaring! Alleluia!! "Mission accepted."

***

* Xallon is pronounced Zion.

* * *

I'm sitting here...next to an air sick Heero with Duo begging the stewardess for more peanuts, Quatre listening to musice, Wufei reading, and Trowa sleeping. Go me. I looked over at the unconscious Heero and wondered how many pills he'd swallowed. I bagually remember five going down...oh well...

"Please buckle your seatbelts and lock you trays in the upright position. We will be landing in five minutes." the pilot's voice came through the intercom.

I quickly buckled up and looked over at the still unconscious Heero. Sighing, I buckled his safety belt.

***

I looked at the school building, depressed. I mean...we're not exactly saving all the known universes...but my father _is _an importantant man!! Do we really need the added hastle?!

"Welcome! Welcome!" a portly man waddled over.

I smiled. "Thank you...Can we go to our dorms? We're awful exhausted..." I gave an appologetic look then gestured towards the unconscious Heero draped over Duo and Trowa.

"Yes...of course! We're jus so excited to have you exchange students here!" He smiled widely at me with his flapping lips. "Mrs. Truxell will direct you to the girls side, and will get you uniforms. Now boys...follow me." He led them away, leaving me with the miniature Mrs. Truxell.

"This way please," she said softly and took mincing steps towards the stairs. Now how was she going to manage those? She slowly; gracefully, lifted her foot up, just enought to slide it on the step. She did this intricate dance all the way up the stairs. Joy.

She led me into an office, to a tall young man. "Can I help you, Mrs. Truxell?" he asked politelly.

"Yes Bane, she needs uniforms;" she pointed to me.

He couldn't be a teacher. Gods, he's tall!! He glanced at me, "May I ask who this is?"

"One of the exchange students...Zorie," Mrs. Truxell started pulling out uniform peices.

"Huh. I thought she'd be taller." Gee. Thanks. It's not that _I'm_ small...it's just _he's_ too tall!!

"Here you go...Let's go." She dumped a pile of clothes in my arms. "And Bane?"

"Yes, Mrs. Truxell?" he answered curiously.

"Go back to class."

"Yes, Mrs. Truxell," he said unhappily. Hah! He _wasn't_ a teacher!! I love it when I'm right! 'I thought she'd be taller.' I mimicked silently. Humph!!

"You'll be rooming with Celeste Mahrón."

I heard Bane froan behind me; then I followed Mrs. Truxell's baby-steps to my new prison cell. Walking in, I noticed the room was spotless. Not a neat freak!! Please!!!

A girl walked up to me. She was taller than me...but smaller then bane. Geez, who wasn't?! She had full, curly hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had her short school uniform on (why are they so short?!!) and a smile plastered on her face. I don't think she really wanted a roommate. Hmm...

"I'll leave you two alone, so you can get to know eachother." And with that..Mrs. Truxell left.

"You'd better go get your uniform on if you don't want to get in trouble. I'm supposed to show you around." She pointed me to the bathroom and I hurried in there.

Pulling on the uniform, I glanced in the mirror and wished my brush was here. My luggage wasn't going to arrive for another _fifteen minutes!!_ I ran my fingeres through my hair, untangling my blonde curls. Coming out of the bathroom, I tried to tug my skirt lower.

"You get used to it," she grinned at my discomfort.

"It's so short!!" I complained.

"Yep," she dragged me out the door.

Gee, speeding down the hallways is just _lots_ of fun. Isn't the speed limit in school zones 15 mph?!! The laws of Newton say that an object in omotion will stay in motion unless acted upon by an outside force. So I guess the bruise on my stomach from where her arm stopped me would prove that? My gut reaction was to puke; my next reaction was to hit her. All I did was groan.

"Stay here!" she hissed at me. Like I'd try to move!! I'd have come up with a snide remark if I'd had air to say it with.

I listened to her say sweetly. "Mr. Welles? I hate to interrupt your class....but Bane is needed to show one or two of our exchange students around..." Here's where I'm hoping Bane was a popular name.

A deep voice answered easily, "Bane your'er dismissed. Don't forget to do your homework!!"

Celeste came out the door with...Dang. Bane _wasn't_ a popular name. Mr. 'I thought she'd be taller' was the Bane she'd pulled out of class. I groaned again.

Baka-boy looked at me. "Dang. I was hoping you'd made up that excuse." He turned and looked at Celeste. "Can't we just ditch the newbie?" See, I knew he was a jerk...right from the start. Go me.

* * *

Okey-tay...Yes I have more..but I'm still working on other things..so...You'll just have to wait... :P


End file.
